


Power Bank, now come in size small

by Achilliesikea123



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Field Trip, Long car ride, Mary Bromfield (mention), Rosa and Victor Vasquez (mentioned), This take place after the movie, portable charger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: The annual family field trip was always great in Freddy’s book. They had it every year in spring break, Rosa and Victor just gathered them all into the car and go to somewhere out of the city. No school, no homework. Just endless relaxation and fun time, if you count sitting in a car for four hours straight fun.





	Power Bank, now come in size small

The annual family field trip was always great in Freddy’s book. They had it every year in spring break, Rosa and Victor just gathered them all into the car and go to somewhere out of the city. No school, no homework. Just endless relaxation and fun time, if you count sitting in a car for four hours straight fun.  
  
Like usual he sat in the back of the car alongside with Mary with only his phone to entertained him. Billy, for his first family field trip, decided to spend the trip sleeping. Eventually, Freddy’s phone ran out of battery, he probably should have charged it that morning. Luckily, Freddy was prepared for this. Having packed a power bank earlier that morning. It would probably last him for the rest of the trip if he can find it when he reached into the pocket.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Continued to rummaging through his jacket, Freddy couldn’t find the charger anywhere. He could have sworn he had put it in there this morning. But where is it?  
  
Billy, who had found a pillow in the form of Freddy’s shoulder, was waking up from his sleep from Freddy’s constant movement. He mumbled something that Freddy couldn’t make out, and with his eyes barely open snatched Freddy’s phone right out of his hand.  
  
Bright jolts of electricity enmities from Billy fingertips and danced around the phone. As each second passed, Freddy’s phone surged up. When the battery was full, Billy handed the phone back to Freddy. “ Here.” He then immediately settled back on Freddy’s shoulder.  
  
Freddy blinked a few times, take a look at his now fully charged phone then Billy before looking around the car.  
  
No one had noticed the event that had unfolded, not even Mary who sat right next to Billy. Too deep in her book by the window to pay any attention.  
  
“ Oh my god.”  
  
This was amazing, if Billy retained his electricity manipulation in this form there’s no telling what else he could do. Freddy wanted to grab his journal at that very moment to record this down. However, he noticed how Billy’s brows furrowed every time Freddy’s shoulder move in the slightest. Deciding against it, he rested his head back on the seat and resumed his game.  
  



End file.
